Sarahbub
by loafbread
Summary: Beel was born to destroy or to rule the world right? but what if someone was born to save the world?
1. The Unfaithful Meeting!

_What if someone was born to save the world? I mean, Beel was born to destroy or take over the world… and what if someone's born to save the world…_

Oga shrugged it and carried the green haired baby to his back, he shrugged his thoughts, but that simple thought wouldn't get out of his mind, so he decided to consult the wet nurse.

"Oi, Hilda!" Oga called out.

Oga went inside his room and found Hilda sitting on the bed

"What do you want?" She asked with an annoyed voice.

"I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If this baby was born to destroy the world, what if there's someone who was bound to save this dreaded world?"

"What, you're afraid to kill the savior?" She asked.

"What?"

**Meanwhile.**

A certain silver haired boy got out of his car, and the car door was opened by his butler, he bowed slightly and went inside the school. **Kamayamayama High**, the school's name may be ridiculous, but it became popular to Japan because of its students, the students in that facility are the most **holy **and **sacred **as they say. And one of the students in that school is **Rai Takanagi, **he has a spiky silver hair, dark blue colored eyes and a tall yet slender body, along with his angelic aura he was known as the _Illusionary Adonis._

But… along with him is a baby, with a light red hair than runs over her shoulders, a pink dress, and she held Rai's collar at his back.

That baby is bound to save the world, along with her wet nurse.

The wet nurse who followed Rai wore a white dress, a ribbon in her back, and a smiling face that can light up the whole world, she's known as Maria or Mary, but Rai calls her Mary, Mary has a long, black hair, green eyes, a slender body, and huge breasts.

Rai encountered the malicious, and dirty rumors just like Oga did, but he shrugged it off and would simply smile.

How did Rai met this red haired baby and the black haired wet nurse?

_It was a long and sunny Sunday, when Rai was in the park sitting and reading a book, suddenly he saw a brown haired man along with a baby._

"_At such a young age." Rai thought._

_He stood up and went to the river side, he laid his self then went to his sleep, but when he woke up he was lightened up by somewhat like an angelic aura._

_Then from the sky, he saw an Angel carrying a baby, he smiled and said "An angel of the Lord appeared to Joseph, it was in a dream… in a dream.. in a dream."_

"_Oh no, this was not in a dream." The angel said as she set foot on the land._

"_What do you need my fair maiden?" Rai sat up and saw the red haired baby._

"_I want you to take care of this baby, and she, along with you shall save the world."_

"_I thank you for choosing me." He reached out for his arms and received the baby, at first the baby was innocent, but everything changed when it woke up._

Rai sighed as he felt the baby waking up again.

He picked up the baby and played with it, but instead of playing along, the baby bit his hand and tried to eat him, Rai was lucky Mary was along with them.

He sighed and said "I don't have any conflicts with this baby, but I do have one question in mind." Rai said as he gave the baby to Mary who was sitting next to him.

"What is it?"

"From all the nice people, why me?" He asked again.

"Because, we in the heavens believe that you are the only one who can match the devil's champion along with the baby."

Rai nodded and said "I see."

The three of them were in the rooftop and they are waiting for Rai's bestfriend Keisaku to bring them lunch.

Keisaku had a brown hair, and green eyes, a long with his goofy smile and careless attitude, he became best friends of Rai.

"I'm here!" Keisaku yelled.

"We can hear you." Rai said.

He went to them and offered them sandwiches they accepted it and said "Thanks."

"So, Rai, what are your plans if ever you can meet the devils?"

"I'll fight them. I guess."

"YOU SHOULD, because you're the top ace of everything!" Keisaku said, imitating Rai's moves.

"Oh you don't have to, let's hurry up, because we might be late in school."

-**AFTER CLASSES**—

"RAI-SAMA! We need your help!" A classmate of Rai said.

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"The students from Ishiyama High are beating up our students! Even the teachers! Please Rai-sama! We need you!" the other student cried.

Rai can't help but to help the students, he never backed down on any helps before there he saw a tall man with his white hair on a pompadour, he has a glasses and holds a shock baton.

"Now, what did you say to my hair before?" the white haired man said as he stepped to the Kamayamayama High school student and pointed out his baton to him.

The student didn't respond, he was about to attack him with his baton was stopped.

Rai along with the red haired baby on his back kicked him and he was being smashed on the wall.

"Are you okay?" Rai asked to the student, he helped him up and Mary, along with Keisaku aided him to get out of the abandoned building.

"Who are you to do that to Master Himekawa!" A boy cried.

"Who am I? Who exactly am I?" Rai smirked as a blue aura went out from his body.

The boys attacked him and Rai dodged them all.

Rai pushed the man and kicked the other.

-after the longggg fight-

Rai sat down on the steel bar and said "How about some chocolate bar?"

The baby raised her hands in delight and hugged Rai, Rai chuckled and went inside the store. He picked up two chocolate bars but he was stopped when he saw the green haired baby along with the brown haired guy.

_That uniform, he must be from Ishiyama_

Rai shrugged it off and went to the counter.

Rai took a glance at **his **baby but it was gone.

Rai eyes widened and said "Oh no. oh no."

Rai ran inside the store and saw **his **baby playing with the green haired boy, and he saw that the red haired baby was blushing.

_Don't tell me that she's in love at such a young age!_

Rai went to pick up the baby, and he saw the brown haired man picked up the green haired bay, Rai smiled at the man and said "Well, it looks like our babies are getting along, I'm Rai Takanagi."

"I'm Tatsumi Oga." He said in a confused voice, then a blonde girl showed up.

"I'm Hilda. I'm his wife." She said.

Rai smiled and said "Pleasure to meet you, what an exciting day to end. Very well then." Rai bid goodbye and went out of the store.

"What a weird man, He's not afraid of me." Oga said.

"Be careful with him." Hilda said in a serious voice.

"But why? He seems so nice, we can use his niceness to—"

"No, be careful with him and his baby."

"So he's the same like me?" Oga asked.

"I don't want to say anything yet. We just need to be careful." Hilda said then they went out.

**A/N- well, that's it for now I guess, I'm not really fond of the anime, so forgive me! MEH. Imagine Rai Takanagi like Rai Hodges from Code Geass Lost Colors (you can look at the cover of the story it HIM, and KEISAKU and with their uniforms. and Rai doesn't wear any glasses just for style.), and Mary as Hikari Hanazono. Please no Flames. **


	2. The Queen Meets the Prince

**The Queen Meets the Prince**

"OI Oga!" A white haired boy called a certain brown haired boy.

"What is it Furuichi?" Oga asked his white haired friend.

"Have you heard about Himekawa's defeat?"

"Who's that?" Oga asked.

"Idiot! He's the one of the members of the Tohoshinki! You defeated him a year ago!" Furuichi said as he imitates Oga when he's beating up Himekawa

"Oh, the one with the weird hair." Oga said.

"Yes!"

"What about his defeat?" A blue/black haired girl joined them.

"Aoi, have you heard about Kamayamayama High?" Furuichi asked her

"Yes… that famous school right?"

Furuichi nodded and sat on the railings "Well, one student from that school was known as the Illusionary Adonis or the Prince of all the Saints."

"And what about that?" Oga asked in annoyance.

"He beat Himekawa and his people, and along with him is a baby."

"What baby?" Hilda joined them as she got out of Alaindelon's body.

"They say that the baby was clinging on his collar as he fought them."

"So you're trying to tell me that, there's someone like me and Beel?" Oga stood up and looked to Furuichi.

"Exactly, I don't know of the details but Kanzaki is challenging him."

"Kanzaki? But why in the Earth would he do that?" Aoi asked

"Well, because of his pride.." Furuichi stood up and said "Let's go, we don't want to miss this fight right?"

* * *

In a nearby coffee shop beside Kamayamayama High

Rai was staring at the paper and said "Should I go or what?"

"Well it's up to you." Keisaku grabbed the paper and gave it to Maria or Mary

"I don't have any reason to fight." Rai put the baby to his back and got up.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked Rai.

"I should fight him, it's like a training for me and Sarah over here." Rai said as he tapped the baby's head, the baby giggled and Rai smiled.

"Well, we should go with you." Maria clinged to Rai's arms, and they went out, Keisaku followed them.

"It says we should go the park!"

"Then to the park shall it be."

When the four of them arrived, they saw a man with dull blond hair with a slight brown tinge, a pale face and the man has a little more like of a beard with a growing stubble.

"Go sit on the bench and enjoy the show." Rai smirked and Maria and Keisaku sat on the bench with popcorn and a soda in their hands.

Rai went to the tall man with dull blonde hair and introduced his self

"I'm Rai Takanagi, are you Hajime Kanzaki? I believe that you sent this letter to me" Rai said as he grabbed the crumpled paper in his pocket and showed it to the man.

"Yes, it's me, but it's a 1 on 1 fight, why are you bringing a baby?" Kanzaki tilted his head and took a peek at the baby.

"Oh don't mind her, don't worry she won't do a thing." Rai smiled and backed down a little.

"Are you ready? Oh before I start, I'm doing this for training purposes." Kanzaki said.

Rai nodded and took out his black polo, the baby positioned herself on Rai's back as she clung to his shoulders.

* * *

"WHAT'S THAT AURA?!" Furuichi pointed out.

They saw a huge blue like Aura in the sky and Hilda said "This is not good, let's go!"

* * *

"Heel Kick!" Kanzaki said as he sprint his way towards Rai and he raised his foot in the air and kick Rai down with all force to his heel. Rai stopped this using his arm on Kanzaki's thighs and smirked.

Rai held Kanzaki's thigh and spun him, he then threw him to a nearby tree with a blue aura surrounding him, when Kanzaki was smashed to the tree, he got up but the first thing that he saw was Rai's fist, Rai punched him to his left cheek, followed by a kick on the stomach, then another kick using his left foot to Kanzaki's right cheek. Kanzaki fell on the ground, when he stood up again, Rai gave him an uppercut, and while on the air, Rai kicked him down and he fell to the ground, leaving a huge crater on the ground.

Kanzaki's underlings couldn't move due to fear.

"What ha—" Furuichi stuttered as he saw a silver haired man with a baby on his back, his back was facing them so he couldn't see him straight, but he saw Kanzaki all beat up and he can't see Kanzaki's pupils anymore. Most of the trees were all down, and the blue aura was gone.

A muscular man, with a tanned skin, braided pigtails, took this chance to attack.

He attacked him by punching him but it was quickly evaded by Rai and kicked him straight to his throat, he fell down comically, and Rai faced the crowd.

The crowd was composed of Himekawa's gang, along with Kanzaki's, and Oga, Hilda, Aoi, and Furuichi. Beel was clapping immensely

Then their attention was focused to the red haired baby on Rai's back, who was laughing.

Rai smiled and tapped the Baby's forehead "What's wrong Sarah?"

Oga's eyes widened and Hilda nodded; he grabbed Oga by his wrists and Beel who was clinging to Oga.

* * *

The three of them went to a secluded place where no one can see them.

"What's wrong?" Oga asked.

"It's about that silver haired guy."

Oga nodded and said "Is he the one that-"

Hilda nodded and said "It's been confirmed, take care of Master, and I'll ask the Great Demon Lord about this."

* * *

Rai looked to Oga and Hilda as they ran to the corner, then he saw Beel who was clinging at the back of Oga.

Rai held right part of neck and felt that the mark has grown. The blue aura was gone and when he looked to the bench he saw Keisaku and Maria waving at him in delight, he smiled at them and waved back, but he was stopped when a wooden sword was pointed at him.

Rai looked to the wielder of the sword and saw it was a girl, a long haired girl with a sharp look on her eyes.

Rai smiled and said "I don't need to fight you."

"So you're telling me that you're stronger than me?" Aoi said as a pink aura surrounded her body.

Rai held the wooden sword and his hands were burning. But he still held it, Aoi's eyes widened and Rai said "Because I believe that women are more inferior than men." He then put the sword down and smiled at Aoi.

Aoi backed down and blushed, Rai let go of the sword and said "Maybe some other time… You're an interesting woman, a one of a kind. I'm Rai Takanagi, and you must be Aoi Kunieda?"

"You- how did you know?"

"Because you're the only woman who can have that kind of strength." Rai said as he raised his burnt hand and showed it to Aoi with a smile imprinted on his face.

Rai then went to Maria and Keisaku and then they went out.

Kanzaki got up and yelled to Rai "YOU JUST STARTED A WAR!"

Rai raised an eyebrow and said "I am not backing down."

Oga went back to the scene and he saw Kanzaki and Himekawa's gang trembling, as well as Furuichi, then he saw Aoi all flustered and Kanzaki all beaten up, he was barely standing and was coughing blood.

_WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?!_

* * *

**A/N- tell me if you're confused, I'll get back to you as soon as I could if you have any questions, 'cause me over here is confused too. LOL :)**_  
_


End file.
